


A Side Order of Awkward

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Impotence, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for dugindeep's prompt: J2 - They have to keep it a secret between their friends - either because of exes or being in the closet, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Side Order of Awkward

They wake up together and it's kind of obvious that something happened - Jared's stomach is stuck to the sheets and it looks like Jensen has worse bedhair than usual. And they are both very, very naked.

"This never happened," says Jensen before he flees, and Jared is left staring at Jensen's butt as it disappears.

He's also hard and has to wank really quickly, before Gen comes looking.

 

It's supposed to be easy to forget but Jensen behaves so strangely that Danneel rings him up and asks whether she needs to know something, apparently while Jensen is in the shower for an inordinately long time, and how is he supposed to know? Jensen isn't even talking to him, not like he used to. That wall went back up as soon as they got to set.

It happens again after they get dragged out to the bar after filming one night. And then again when Jared is sure he's very, very sober. 

And then Jensen locks the trailer door behind them and suckles him and his mind is too jumbled to even make words when they're called back and Jensen wasn't even hard. Jared has to finish himself with his hand and he's late back, but nobody questions it; he wants someone to, but they don't even give him a questioning look while makeup and costume whirl around him to make him look like it's only been a few minutes since the day started and not an entire lifetime.

 

"I don't think I'm happy anymore, Jared," Jensen says, one day when they're staying up at Jared's and half-heartedly shooting at each other on the tv. He puts his controller down and shuffles over until he's pressed up against Jared's side, warm and limp like he just really needs to sleep and Jared is the perfect pillow.

"It's okay, Jen, it's okay," he says, and makes a _what can you do?_ at Gen when she walks past with the shopping bags and Jensen's asleep and sprawled over him. Gen just rolls her eyes and brings out a doona for them, and the house is quiet until he falls asleep with his head on Jensen's and an arm around his shoulder.

He doesn't ask for help; doesn't even call up his old therapist and say 'hey, my best friend is having a gay crisis or something and I don't know what to do' because he knows that whatever it is, Jensen wouldn't want anyone to know.

 

So when Jared gets a room upstairs after the wrap party he just smiles and tells the hotel clerk that nobody's really up to driving and they need to sleep it off. He texts Gen, and then Danneel from Jensen's phone, and he lets Jensen jack him and then watches, almost distantly, as Jensen opens himself up. He keeps his control right up until Jensen gets on all fours on the bed and then looks over his shoulder, waiting.

He doesn't even bother to take off his shirt before he mentally says 'fuck it' and crosses the room.

He tries not to let it bother him that Jensen won't let him return the favour when he comes, and just pulls the covers up and listens to his heart breaking and Jensen crying, in counterpoint.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for the angst!! 
> 
> originally posted at: http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html?thread=1588832#t1588832


End file.
